Easter
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Pascua suele celebrarse con demasiado chocolate y conejos. [SilPearl Week 2018]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Pearl.

 **Notas:** Escrito para el tercer día de la SilPearl Week.

* * *

 **E** aster

* * *

Pearl simplemente suspira a veces no puede negarse. Es por esa razón que sigue pintando aquellos huevos de chocolate pese a ser malo para eso, tan solo basta ver los que ya ha coloreado para darse cuenta de que se le da fatal, no sabe hacer patrones y ni hablar de los colores, toda la pintura se le mezcla siempre pese a creer que ya está seca la primera capa. Suelta un resoplido y más al ver que la señorita tiene más talento para aquello pese a ser su primera vez y parece tan relajada a con aquello.

Al menos en parte le hace sentir mejor que no es un desastre como los de Diamond, y es que el chico pintaba uno y no podía evitar comerlos. Realmente no parecía una buena idea el hecho de hacer aquella actividad del todo, ver los dulces no le abría el apetito para nada sobre todo por su técnica para pintarlos. Remoja el pincel para pintar uno de rojo, sería sólo ese color así no le echaría a perder del todo y suena a una fantástica idea en su mente. Así que no tarda mucho en darle esa capa de pintura con emoción.

—¡Listo! —dice con orgullo ya que por fin uno se veía bien y no parecía que hubiese sido mutilado a por varios botes de pintura—; este es el mejor que has hecho —comenta en voz alta llamando la atención de la señorita quien ve aquel huevo y lo ve demasiado simple. Ella por su parte intentaba imitar diseños que ha visto y no puede evitar creer que el rubio debería esforzarse más. Por otro lado, Diamond simplemente ve al rubio con orgullo que le haya quedado antes de volver a atiborrarse con chocolate.

—¿No es muy simple? —indaga la chica tomándolo para verlo de cerca y realmente no le parecía llamativo y el punto de la pascua es hacer cosas coloridas al menos eso había investigado y le parece grosero que Pearl no respete el espíritu de la celebración—. Trata de ponerle un color que combine al menos, ya sea unos puntos sobre todo o unas rayas horizontales —indica la chica sabiendo que eso haría que el dulce quede mejor. Además, no puede evitar creer que podría ayudar a Pearl en algo que no sabe hacer bien; eso la hacer sentir aún mejor.

El chico frunce el ceño y recibe el chocolate cuando la ajena se lo da mientras piensa que es una pesada cuando se trata de celebraciones, quizás no tanto como cuando juegan Monopoly, pero lo sigue siendo así que tan sólo piensa en que color va con el rojo ya que no quiere que la mujer este de insistente. Busca entre la pintura, hay varios colores, Platinum se emocionó un poco comprando la pintura comestible, dejando eso de lado cuando ve uno no puede evitar creer que es la combinación perfecta. Así que busca un pincel limpio para empezar a hacer franjas de un gris oscuro.

La chica miraba de reojo y le sorprendió en parte que eligiera aquel color si se supone que los huevos de pascua deberían ser de colores vibrantes o pastel, aunque luego supone porque razón el ajeno uso esa paleta de colores así que sonríe emocionada—. ¿Le darás unos a Silver? —indaga mientras en su mente es una idea demasiado dulce que el chico le acabe dando a su novio una canasta con chocolates—. ¡Seguro le encantan! —dice, aunque el ajeno realmente no había podido responder y tampoco había pensado en aquello, a decir verdad.

—Yo… —su rostro acabo sonrojado y desvió la mirada al sentir que incluso Diamond le miraba como si hubiera tenido esa idea desde el principio, realmente no había pensado en su novio hasta en aquellos momentos. Además, siempre creyó que ambos colores eran una buena combinación y parece que ahora no podrá decir eso porque los otros dos le molestarán a con su novio y pese a eso una parte de él no puede evitar pensar que cuando se trata del pelirrojo es la combinación perfecta ya que su cabello hace que destaquen aquellos ojos que tanto gusta de apreciar.

—… debes vestirte de conejo —sólo esa parte llego a escuchar Pearl ya que se había quedado por unos momentos perdido en sus pensamientos. El rubio simplemente niega, quizás si le daría un chocolate al pelirrojo, pero no llegaría vestido como un conejo. Platinum tiene ideas que a veces son demasiado para él y es por ello por lo que es mejor en parte ignorarla dado a que no quiere acabar siguiéndola sólo por ser su amiga. Así que sacude su cabeza negando mientras cree que de todas maneras ella entendería… ¿no? Aunque su respuesta al ver los ojos de la chica es una obviedad.

* * *

Esta molesto, lo está, Platinum le había logrado poner algo _de conejo_ de un disfraz que por conveniencia tenía a por ahí y no puede evitar creer que era su plan desde un inicio. Al menos no era tan vergonzoso como si le hubieran obligado a usar todo el conjunto; así que en parte se siente agradecido y por otro lado detesta que haya tenido que usar lo más evidente porque claro, Diamond, es decir Dia, tenía que abrir la boca y decir que se vería de lo más lindo con orejas de conejo. Lo detesta tanto en esos momentos.

Al menos no tuvo que tomar el tren, eso haría su humillación peor, al menos sólo lo vería su novio y claro, sus amigos, esos dos eran todo un caso para cuando se trataba de su relación a con Silver así que realmente mejor ni se molesta en pedirles que no lo hagan. Y al estar cada vez más cerca de la casa del ajeno no puede evitar querer ocultarse o lanzarse del carro, sería vergonzoso que le viera así todo por una tonta celebración. En serio jamás creyó que aquello pasaría y cuando el auto se detiene sabe que sería una idea tonta el tratar de huir dado a que Diamond le tomo una foto. ¡Prácticamente lo están chantajeando! Debería buscarse amigos nuevos eventualmente.

—Deberías ir ya, o mejor aún deberías llamarlo no sea que sus padres sean quienes te vean o su hermana —indica Diamond al ver que Pearl no se había movido para nada y no nota la mirada de fastidio que le dirige el rubio—, por cierto, ¿no le darás un chocolate a tu mejor amigo? —pregunta con ilusión y es que ya se había acabado todos los suyos y la señorita no le daría más o al menos eso cree.

Pearl trata de no maldecir ahí mismo a Dia mientras busca su teléfono e ignora su petición dado a que suficiente es con que le vaya a ver dejar esa canasta de chocolates mal pintados con esas orejas de conejo. Al menos espera que Silver le diga que no esta en casa para así ahorrarse aquel mal momento y es que no quiere que el ajeno le vea de esa manera; seguro creería que es demasiado infantil o algo parecido. Muerde su labio inferior mientras envía un texto al ajeno para preguntar si esta en casa. Ya verá como se venga de ellos dos.

Si bien no quisiera que le vea así y desea que no este en casa una pequeña parte de él esta emocionado por darle chocolates, nunca le había podido dar en San Valentín por culpa de su padre quien para esas fechas solía llevarlo de viaje y quizás esta sea su única oportunidad de darle algunos que el mismo hizo —y decoro—, así que por ello tampoco le molestaría dárselos de no ser por lo que tiene en la cabeza, y se lo quitaría pero es opción haría un drama gigante con sus amigos.

Al recibir un mensaje y leer que esta suspira y trata de no pensar mucho mientras baja directo a la casa del ajeno, trata de no fijarse que no haya ningún vecino o algo parecido dado a que realmente no quiere pensar en ese detalle porque sino regresaría al auto. En una mano tiene la canasta mientras con la otra le escribió que si podría bajar ya que le llevaba algo. De nuevo sentía esa enorme vergüenza, pero trata de no pensar en ello. Y luego se da cuenta que podría quitarse aquella diadema con orejas ya que los otros dos estaban lejos y no escucharía sus quejas. Aunque todo quedo como una idea porque Silver justo abrió la puerta.

Mierda. Eso es lo único que puede pensar Pearl dado a que no fue demasiado rápido y no podó quitárselo es por ello por lo que no puede evitar sonrojarse demasiado y desear morir en esos instantes más por la mirada plateada del ajeno. Ni siquiera sabe que decir y es que es demasiado vergonzoso con el simple hecho que le vean de aquella manera así que tan sólo extiende la canasta con los chocolates.

Silver realmente se quedo sin habla al ver al ajeno, pensó que le iría a visitar más que nada así que verlo de esa manera y tan apenado no puede creer que el ajeno fue en parte obligado a hacer aquello y no niega que se ve demasiado adorable, todo en él se ve de lo más lindo y acepta la canasta que le da antes de sonreír—. Hola —saluda ya que el otro no había hecho aquello y acorta la distancia que hay para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por el chocolate, aunque creo que tu visita es mejor.

—¿No crees que se ve demasiado vergonzoso? —indaga el chico mientras no puede evitar querer que el ajeno diga algo más que eso y es que básicamente no sabe como tomar lo que dice ya que no ha mencionado ese detalle. Así que se queda esperando su respuesta mientras trata de centrarse en otras cosas sin mirar directamente al ajeno.

El pelirrojo simplemente niega—. Como siempre todo te sienta bien, aunque si tanto te avergüenza déjame ayudarte —dice mientras con su mano libre le quita aquello al menor y luego las acomoda en su cabello. No haría eso de no ser porque el ajeno lucía demasiado apenado por eso, al menos a diferencia del rubio el puede ocultar de mejor forma sus emociones así que no le cuesta hacer como si no le afectará, aunque por dentro ahora sabe porque su novio estaba preguntando aquello—. Ya ves, no es tan penoso, aunque se ve mejor en ti —indica quitándose aquellas para sostenerlas sabiendo que seguramente el rubio no gustaría ponerse aquello de nuevo.

El rubio tan sólo suelta una risa cuando vio todo aquello y se siente mucho mejor, Silver siempre sabía como animarlo de esas maneras. Se siente mucho mejor y ya dejando la pena supone que debe explicarle al menos porque los chocolates—. Yo… los hice y bueno espero te gusten porque son tu pequeño regalo de pascua —indica tratando de no sonar demasiado orgulloso a por ello.

—Gracias seguramente estarán deliciosos, aunque, ¿no quieres pasar? Así podríamos _celebrar juntos_ comiendo chocolates y viendo alguna película —dice al ver como se aleja el carro que estaba en el fondo—. Aunque creo que ya te dejaron —comenta para que el rubio viera hacia atrás y este simplemente suspire antes de sentir su teléfono vibrar y lee rápidamente el mensaje el cual es prácticamente una excusa.

Pearl niega antes de ver al mayor—. No tengo otra opción, aunque sabes que me encantaría pasar más tiempo a contigo —admite mientras entra a la casa con el otro, quizás celebrar pascua no es tan malo como parecía. Después de todo podrá comer algunos chocolates mientras ve cualquier cosa con su novio. Aunque se sonroja al pensar que quizás habría besos con sabor a chocolate.


End file.
